


Silent Treatment

by golden-gays (majestic_emo)



Series: Ereri one shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_emo/pseuds/golden-gays
Summary: this is my first one shot, also my first Ereri fanfic. So please don't judge if it's bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot, also my first Ereri fanfic. So please don't judge if it's bad.

I sigh as I opens my apartment door, Levi forgot again. Levi has been working really hard lately, and I barely gets to see him anymore. He promised to meet me at Trost Diner, but he never shown. I sat there for two hours, embarrassed when I had to walk out. I remove my coat and place it in the closet, before going into our bedroom. After I get into pajamas, my phone vibrates, “hello.” I answer without checking the caller ID. “Hey, Eren how was the date?” It’s Mikasa, Levi’s younger sister. “He forgot, again.” I mumble, “I might talk to him later.” There’s no response for a few seconds, “Eren, don’t talk to him! Didn’t he promise you dinner a few nights ago?” I nod, “yeah, but it’s not his fau-” I flinched, when Mikasa started yelling. “No it is his fault. You gotta do something about it, I have an idea. Give him the silent treatment,” I can picture Mikasa’s evil grin, “it always bother him as a kid, he would always get antsy.”

I consider the idea, “fine. I’ll do it when he gets home.” I hear a excited yes from Mikasa, “I won’t tell him either. I gotta go Eren. Text me later.” I hang up, after saying bye. Hopefully, this isn’t a bad idea.

I hear the door creak open, “Eren, I’m home.” I fight the urge to go hug and kiss Levi. _No, Eren, he forgot about dinner. One, two many times. Don’t do it._ I tell myself. I hear some shuffling, then the bedroom door. “Eren?” I hear Levi’s footsteps, then the bed dips. I look up at Levi’s steel gray eyes, the eyes I fell in love with months ago. “Eren, did I wake you?” I avoid his gaze, and turn on my shoulder. “Eren, what’s wrong with you? Are you sick or something.” I let out a small hmph, and pull the covers over my head.

I can feel Levi’s gaze on the back of my head, then I’m being shook gently. “Whatever I did, I’m sorry. Please, don’t give me the silent treatment. I hate it with a burning passion,” I stay silent and close my eyes. I feel cold air hit my face, “Eren, please look at me. I want my annoying brat back, what did I do? Just give me a hint.” I open my eyes, Levi is inches away from my face. I glare at him and turn away, Levi sighs in defeat and goes back into the other room. I close my eyes again, and drift off to sleep.

I wake up feeling warm and strong arms wrapped around me, I look up to see a sleeping Levi. I snuggle into his chest, oh wait I’m mad at him. I try to pull away, but the grip only gets tighter. Since when did he become this strong? I’m able to turn around, so I wouldn’t face him. “Eren,” I hear him whisper, sending shivers down my spine. “Baby, I love you. Now tell me what I did,” I shake my head, “please.” It hurts to hear him so desperate, I shake my head again. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

I suddenly feel very angry, “stop making empty promises, Levi.” I shove him off of me, and stand up. “You missed dinner, again.” Levi winces, “if you don’t wanna spend time with me, just tell me. Or if you wanna leave me for someone else, just tell me please.” I rush out the room, and hide in the bathroom. I can’t hold back my sobs, he probably wants to leave me now. I hear a small knock, “Eren...open up.” I hiccup, “no.”

The door opens anyway, and Levi steps in. I look at him, and curl up in a corner. “I’m sorry, Eren. I missed dinner last night, because I was getting you something special. I was gonna wait until our one year anniversary, next week.” I sniffle, “I’m surprised that you remembered.” I say bitterly, “I would never forget something important like that, dumbass. I love you, brat.” I can’t help it, I start crying again. He never said that before, I would always say ‘I love you’ but he would never say it back. “I-I love y-you too, L-Levi.” I say through my hiccups, “stop crying, brat.” I wrap my arms around Levi, he holds back tightly.

“Look at me, Eren.” I pull back and look into Levi’s eyes, “I would never leave you for someone else. Ever. I love you too much.” Levi leans down to capture my lips, I wrap my arms around his neck. The kiss is passionate and full of love, I smile and kiss harder. Levi pulls back, his eyes full of nothing but love. “Now, where did you get those ideas from. I love spending time with you.” I smile and bury my face into Levi’s chest. I make a mental note to thank Mikasa later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was bad, but I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
